


Welcome to a New Age

by andygreen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Grant Ward, i exclusively write grant ward unrequested imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andygreen/pseuds/andygreen
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. took out the heads of HYDRA and a leadership position is yours for the taking. Every queen needs a king? Or maybe you don’t want to shoulder the weight of leading on your own. Grant Ward makes a good partner.





	Welcome to a New Age

“I can get you more soldiers, ma’am—“ the tall man offered, voice wavering towards the end. Though he was at least half a foot taller than you and had a decent amount of weight over you, he had the common sense to be rightfully afraid of you. He had that classic gang muscle appearance: the strong arms, the height, the tattoos. He was the picture of media presenting criminals, nothing like your soft features and quiet, calm voice. The high mortality rate recently was becoming a problem and your army needed to be built back up.

“I don’t just want _more_ soldiers, I want _better_ soldiers,” you responded, effectively cutting him off and causing him to nod quickly with a promise to do exactly as you asked. Despite sounding so quiet, so calm, so gentle, you were a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew that… or they soon would. Your seemingly sweet nature was deceptive, a skill you would often work to your advantage. He bowed his head respectfully before leaving the room, giving a passing Grant Ward a cautious look of fear or warning or both, leaving you two alone in the large office space dedicated to the heads of HYDRA. “John Garrett did wrong by you, Grant Ward. For that, I am sorry. I’m ushering in a new age of HYDRA,” you began speaking as you turned to face him.

“What do you want from me, Madame Hydra?” He asked with a neutrality that you couldn’t help but respect, even with that you laughed at the title. It was not a title you wanted, you didn’t want to be thought of or associated with the previous leaders, you wanted to change the future. While most people automatically feared and respected you, it was clear that Ward would not follow in that path. It was safe to assume that was a result of the damage Garrett left behind on the young man, something you loathed and ached after. You’d have to win him over, something you appreciate something you looked forward to.

“For you to never call me Madame HYDRA again,” you suggested with a teasing grin before moving to lean your hip against the front edge of your new desk. He smiled and nodded, filling that information away for the future. While you hoped it would be a reference to never use again, it turned out to be a little piece he would use to get under your skin later on. Not that you would truly mind, you’d come to love the playful banter. “I want to rebuild, do better. I want you at my side… as a partner, an equal, a leader,” you explained with a hopeful smile, “and I can whip up a persuasive speech, complete with a presentation, in less than an hour if I have to.”

“Sounding a little desperate, Madame HYDRA,” Ward responded, a teasing grin easily forming when you scowled at the title. Yeah, he was already getting used to teasing you; this was definitely going to be a problem for you, it could make you soft if you let it. Skilled soldier, strong and smart, loyal and dedicated, you were not going to let Ward walk away without fighting for him, that persuasive speech would be given and the presentation played out with him tied to a chair if need be. He seemed to read your mind and know how much you wanted him on your team; a team… something you were offering that no one else would, he would be somewhere he could fit in and belong. After a long pause, one that you were sure he drew out long enough to make you antsy just to get you a little worked up, he nodded, “I’m in.”

You dropped your head into your hand and sucked in a deep breath, your eyes shut as you exhaled and reopened to look at your new partner. It was nearly impossible not to roll your eyes and shake your head at the smug expression he was sporting so perfectly. “From now on, don’t keep me waiting. I’m not the most patient person, not when I’m trying to get something— someone I want,” you informed, though it held no real power. This was just the beginning of a leader’s crumbling resolve, a weak spot for a friend, a partner, and maybe, one day, something more. You could learn patience but for no one other than the man standing in front of you.

Ward could see what you meant, he read between the lines to hear the words you wouldn’t say out loud now. You two were leaders now and that was something that would always have to come first, you two would have to put duty first and your personal lives second, but that couldn’t last too long. Some feelings would be too strong to set aside, some people would mean too much to one another to be put in second place. “Patience is a virtue, Madame HYDRA,” Ward said with a grin that only widened with your exasperated sigh and second eye roll of the meeting. He wouldn’t apologize for using that nickname, now or ever, and he knew that was okay because you didn’t truly hate it when he said it; he said it differently than other people would, it was lighter with him.

“It’s (Y/N). Learn it, use it,” you demanded with a cold glare, eyes steady on him, but he only laughed and you fought back the smile that was trying so hard to form. It was as if your body wouldn’t let you get mad at him or threaten him, you just kind of had to shrug it off and focus on the moment. You circled the desk to sit down before motioning with one hand for Ward to take a seat in one of the chairs across from you, which he obliged without a snarky comment or hesitation. That was a win for you marked down on your imaginary scoreboard, it was weak but it was a start. “Let’s get down to business. Tell me about Director Coulson, Agent May, and the rest of their team. I want to know their strengths and weaknesses, as individuals and as a team. Tell me everything you can, no detail is too small,” you requested, shutting the laptop and moving everything to the side so you could direct all of your attention to him.

“Let’s see…” he began, going on to list every single detail he could remember from his time spent at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, his time as an agent, his time with Coulson and his team. Information ranging from physical and mental training at the Academy to how Coulson would stray from protocol at Skye’s insisting to Fitz and Simmons’ feelings for each other. You heard about his manipulation of May and Skye, the time he jumped out of the Bus to save Simmons, his mission in Russia with Fitz. The one thing you are worried about the most was the memories and moments he shared with those people and if that would prevent him from being loyal to you and HYDRA. But, as more time went by, it was clear that he had no hang ups for the team he used to have and the women he used to share a bed with; you knew where his loyalties lay.

After many lengthy discussions and brainstorming sessions, you two were able to get a clear picture of what you wanted for yourselves, from each other, for the future of HYDRA. Great developments were made each day and eventually you were comfortable with recruiting new members and promoting some to leadership roles. A hands on approach seemed to work best; you two would often supervise and teach classes and go on missions, you built strong relationships with your people and earned their respect in a way no leader before you was able to. You didn’t believe in the fear and brainwashing approach but you loved the good cop, bad cop approach; you always got a kick out of watching Ward act tough when he couldn’t even get you to give him a spare French fry at dinner the night before. You and him made a great team and ushered in a new era of greatness for HYDRA, a newer and stronger version that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t be able to stop so easily.


End file.
